Don't Give up on me
by Mrs.Cap'n jack
Summary: What will happen if Lily starts to like James? What happens if they are head boy and girl together? want answers read and find out
1. ACT MY AGE

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter would you be so kind and come up here please?" Professor Dumbledore asked the head boy and girl.

Lily Evans and James Potter was in their seventh year of Hogwarts and to Lily's surprise James hadn't asked her out yet '_why hasn't he asked me out? Has he finally gave up? I hope not. WHAT AM I THINKING of course I don't care if he gave up I would be happy if he gave up.' _Lily broke away from her thoughts when the reached Dumbledore.

"You wanted to talk to us?" James said in a polite tone.

"Ah, yes indeed I did" Dumbledore answered "you two will have you every own dorm. Separated from the Gryffindor and the other's common room it will be on the same floor as Gryffindor a few corridors down it will be easy to find if there is any trouble I suggest using the map?"

"You know? But ..." James was dumbstruck.

"It? you mean there is only one I have to live with him?" Lily looks horrified.

"You make it sound so bad." James said.

"Well Lily dear it will be just like living in Gryffindor just a few lest people and you are aloud to go and visit you friends in Gryffindor. Oh and before I forget the password is up to you to decide but for now it is dragon breath. Go now and find the prefects and tell them their passwords."

At that they left and told the prefects the passwords. James suggested telling the Slytherin's the wrong password.

"Oh how I would love to but I'm not four so I'm going to ACT MY AGE something you don't know how to do."

"Oi, Bad move." James muttered. Lily heard this and smiled hoping James didn't see her.

"So anyways how was your summer?" James asked.

"same old same old." lily said.

"And this would be? meaning you never tell me want you have done over the summer holidays."

"Well mostly just sitting at home wishing I was here getting called a freak by my older sister." Lily stopped and began to cry. James saw this and thought '_she going to cry no I'm making her cry nice one POTTER.' _

James decide to comfort her. "Lily don't cry please don't I didn't mean to make you cry."

"For once James you didn't do a dam thing to me its my sister every since I found out i was a witch she has called me a freak and told me that I'm the ugliest thing alive I cant even get a boyfriend and she disown me." '_Am I really telling this to James Potter? Why am I telling this to him wait a minute why dose he care Lily stop yourself before you lead him on any farther' _James put his arm around her and began.

"Lily your not a freak she is for calling you a freak please don't cry she not worth your tears. You can to get a boyfriend you the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. Lilz your beautiful." James said as they walk to the Gryffindor table and thought about what Remus said on the train.

_Flashback_

_ "Guys how am I going to get Lily to like me? I mean this is our last year and if I don't get her to go out with me then what am I going to do?" James asked._

_ "Well first mate you have to take things slow become her friend and then once you get there came and I'll tell you the next step." Remus said. "Oh and don't ask her out and don't forget to be NICE when your around her."_

_ "ok, so anyways Sirius got a new girl yet?"_

_ "Shut up Prongs" Sirius replied "and if its any of your business no and there is someone I wish I could get a hold of but it will never happen."_

_ "And who might this be Padfoot?" Remus asked knowing who it was already. Sirius glared at him_

_ "_Heather_..." Sirius muttered. 'oh crap please tell me James didn't hear that please please."_

_ "WHAT MY SISTER? ARE YOU INSANE?" James yelled._

_End Flashback_

"Hey lily I know that you hate me and all but I was wondering maybe..."

"My god James for once we are actually getting along and you screw it up by asking me out."

"But Lily I wasn't going to ask you out."

"Oh yeah then what was you going to ask then."

"I was saying I know you hate me and all but I was wondering maybe if it was all right with you since we are head boy and girl if we could be friends. That is if you was going to say yes to going out with me but I doubt that so never mind." Lily smiled and kissed his cheek and said.

"I'd love to be your friend oh and don't give up that fast I think I might start to like you after all." '_Did I just say oh crap please tell me I didn't get say that.'_ and they went there separate ways.

(AN)

Well do you like? this is my first fanfic so be easy on me please oh yeah don't forget to review!

I don't own a dam thing besides The plot and Gabriella the reast id all J. K. Rowling's god bless Rowling for the wonderful books of Harry Potter


	2. Go get um Tiger

Dumbledore had just finish his start of the term Speech they began to eat.

"So James did you get Lily in bed yet?" Sirius ask. James throw a roll at him.

"No but I am her friend and she told me not to give up on her she might start to like me. Oh man do I hope she does." James said that last part so no one would hear him he looked over to Lily to find her talking and laughing with Heather Potter and Gabriella Kenseth. '_Well at lest she is happy I just wish I could make her that happy.' _

"Why are you sitting here?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean i always sit with you guys."

"Go sit with Lily." Remus demanded.

"Fine your coming too if I have to go sit by Lily your going to go sit by Gabriella."

"What no this is your battle not mine."

"Well your battle is to get Kenseth right ... So why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"Can we kill three?" Sirius asked.

"Why do you like my sister for?"

"Because she is beautiful she has an amazing body and she..."

"OK Ok I get it shut up now that's gross that's my sister." James said quite loudly.

"Shut up she'll hear you." Sirius throw the roll back at him.

"Come on lets go you coming Pete?" James asked.

"Nah I'll stay here."

"Kay" James, Sirius, and Remus said as they left.

"Hey Lilz can we join?" James asked.

"Of course sit." Lily move over to make room for James.

"Hey Heather how are ya?" James asked.

"I've been better."

"What wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't you ask my brother"

"James what did you do this time?"

"What a brother can't have a little fun with his sister?"

"Oh, Shut up James you had no right to do that to me." Heather said.

"Oh don't throw a fit Heather I'm sorry you need to lighten up a bit."

"Oi, James bad move" Lily said.

James smiled and said "Oh what is she going to do go tell mummy? Mum told her the same thing two days ago."

"James shut up my god do you always have to be such a prat?"

"I'm sorry" James said "little sisters I swear."

"How are you two in the same year if she is younger than you anyways?" Lily asked.

"Good question I have no clue maybe we should ask Dumbledore."

"James you know exactly why we are in the same year."

"Well I just thought you would want to explain its not my story to tell. So go ahead and tell them" Everyone look at Heather and she blush.

"Well you see when we was little right after Dad died mum wasn't taking care of herself. So we basically had to take care of ourselves and mum. So there for Dumbledore thought it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and let me go year ahead with James."

"Oh I see that explains a lot I first thought James failed a year." Lily said.

"What?" James said "I'm at the top of most of my classes."

"Don't brag to much its not healthy." Lily said.

"That hurts it really does."

"So what have you guys done over the summer holidays?" Lily said trying to change the subject.

"No wait don't change the subject." James said"You really think i was stupid? Is that the reason why you wouldn't go out with me?"

"Umm James" Remus said "I think you might wanna drop this."

"Right so like Lily asked what did everyone do over the summer?"

"Well same old same old for me." Lily said.

"Well we went North America to some small town in Indiana i forgot the name but that doesn't matter."

"Wow what was it like?" Lily asked James.

"Umm it was different they talk so funny."

"Umm okie anyways." Lily said in s a confused tone.

"So what did you do Sirius?" Heather asked.

"Uh um.. well.. what did I do .. well I sat in my room daydreaming."

"About what?" Heather asked.

"Uh ..Um .. Well.."

"About coming back to school to get away from your family right Padfoot?" Remus asked

"Yes about coming back." Sirius looked at Remus and mouthed Thanks.

"Well Remus what did you do?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing." Remus said, "you?"

"Same."

"Now that the feast is through prefect lead you houses to your common rooms please." Dumbledore said.

The six got up and head to Gryffindor. Remus Got up and grabbed Gabriella's hand she looked at him in question, But didn't pull away.

"Well we have to leave you guys now." James said.

"What where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I thought I already told you we have to live in the Head dorms."

"Oh ok I see well goodbye." Sirius said. "Go get um tiger." added in a whisper.


	3. The Heads Dorm

As Lily and James made their way to the Heads common room James told her that Sirius liked Heather and she said. "Aw they would be cute together."

"But he's my best friend and she's my little sister. That would be odd don't you think."

"Well James it would be just as odd for her if we ever got together." She said sheepishly as they reached the dorms. "So this is it well do you remember the password it dragon something."

"Breath, dragon breath but we have to change it what do you want it to be?" Lily thought for a while '_how should i know.' _

"How about we name it after you little group what are you guys called again Marauders?"

"Nah the guys might not like that umm how about Phoenix?" James suggested.

"Fine with me. So what are we going to do tonight...?" Lily trailed off as she seen the wonderful sight of the common room. It was all done up in Gryindors colors. The chairs and loveseats were either maroon or gold. And the coffee table was made of glass. The one thing that stood out was the rug it was the Gryfindor crest. And the carpet was tidied maroon and gold. The fireplace was beautiful.

"Wow." Was all James could say before Lily ran to the other side of the room?

"JAMES COME IN HERE. YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS." Lily yelled. James ran to where lily was.

"What? What is it?" James asked as he walked into the bathroom. "Wow would you look at the size of that bath. Or shall i say Pool?"

The bathroom was all done up in marble. Marble sinks, marble walls marble baths tub, marble everything. The bathroom was about a third other the size at the common room. But it was still a pretty big bathroom. The bathtub was about 8 feet long about 5 foot wide and 4 feet deep. Right across from the tub was the sink there was two sinks one had James tooth brush and colon and everything all ready there. And the other had lily's toothbrush and perfume and make up there.

"I've got to see my room." Lily said. James just laughed at her for being so slaphappy. James followed suit at went to his he saw his bed, which was a huge king size, and there was a note on it that said

James

Your room is special because the wall with not door opens up as a window try taping your wand five times on the middle of the wall.

James did so and the whole wall turn into a window. The view that he had of the grounds was his favorite place at Hogwarts. The Quidditach Pitch. He went back to his note.

Now that you have opened you window lay down on you bed.

He did so. The bed wasn't facing the window. 'Man_ i wish it was facing the window then i could gaze at the stars. Shh don't tell anyone i like to do that.' _

Now take you wand tap the footboard 3 times and say move

He did so and the bed turn around so he could see outside "I have to show Lily this." He went back to the note and it said once you are done say Finished and it will all close up and you can go to sleep.

You're welcome

Professor Dumerdore

"Finished" James said. Everything moved back to normal. James looked at the rest of the room it was pretty much the same as the other dorms except it some how knew what James was thinking. He's dresser opened up for him. So he could get his PJ out. Then as he was undressing his dirty clothes disappeared as they hit the floor. He got dressed him his blue flannel pajama pants and a baggy white tee shirt.

He walked through the bathroom and knocked on Lily's a joined door. "Come in."

James walked in saw lily in her PJ. "Hey what do you want to do tonight?"

"I got an idea how about you go get Sirius and Remus and I'll go get Gab and Heather. Then we'll meet back here in 15 minutes tell them to get in their Jammies."

"Right well lets go then." James said.

(AN) hey sorry i havent updated im a while but i am working on another story other than this one and umm how i almost lost James ... and i think its really funny it was one of those things that just pops in your head and i had to go with it ill post it later on when its ready to be ya know anyway im going to go write another chapter dont forget to review and also so sorry about my grammer im not really that good with grammer and spelling and some of my misstakes are just careless misstakes sorry

Love Always

Heather


	4. Aces Game

Lily got the gals, James got the boys.

"Ok now will someone please tell me why I'm here?" Sirius almost yelled "If anyone cares I was sleeping."

"Sirius it is 10 o clock you don't sleep at 10." James Replied "and Lily why don't you tell us why we are all here?"

"Well James i thought we could all play a game i made up." Lily pick a deck of cards out of he bag "Ok first we have to get all four aces out... "

"Umm Lils what exactly are these?" Heather asked.

"Their muggle cards." Remus answer for lily.

"Oh Ok i see."

"Anyways this it just and example game." Lily said "First we have to name them since I'm explaining it then someone tell me the name of four guys."

"um well Sirius." Sirius said.

"My god fine we will name the after you three but i still need one more. Harts James, Spades Sirius, Diamonds Remus, and clubs someone we know but I would prefer no one we hate."

"How about we use a girl?" Remus said.

"Because this one is for me and i rather not find out what it will be if I like girls."

"But we can't think of anyone." Sirius whined.

"Fine any ideas?" Lily said.

"Umm Heather or Gab?"

"umm I already have one Potter on here that would just be strange so Gab your in, now i need a question i prefer a perverted question because they are fun."

"Oh i got one," Sirius said

"Oh god." James popped off.

"Who will you give head to next?"

"Oh god." Lily said as she flipped a card to revile who it was. "NO! Spades it wont happed Sirius I can promise you that..." then she lays down one card on each ace face down "Oh i got one who well trun completely gay?" then she repeated her moves "SPADES HA SIRIUS IS GAY." (By the way i am really doing this and this is what the cards say.)

"Yeah the only reason im gay is because when you was bad at giving me head."

"Whatever next question."

"Who will you go out with next." Heather said.

"WHAT! Oh my god James don't even thing about asking me the answer is no." Lily said as soon as it said it was James.

"But Lily the cards says it and the cards don't lie as you can see Sirius is gay."

"IM NOT GAY!"

"Who do you love?" Gab said from somewhere in the back.

"Sirius?" Heather said "But i always thought it would be ... Never mind."

"Remus...James... your guys haven't said anything."

"Whos best in bed?" James said

"I really don't wanna know that but anyways." Lily said as she was dealing out the cards "My god is everything Sirius?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna give me Head now Lily."

"I'm quite sure."

"Im guessing its my trun... I don't know how about who gives the best blow jobs?"

"Remus...HA HA ..."

"Whos bigger?" Lily said. "Potter? I did not need to know that one."

"How meny question left?"

"One maybe two ." lily said

"Who thinks Snape is the sexiest thing alive?" Heather said.

"GAB HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU WAS ONE OF US." Sirius said very dramatically.

"Oh shut up now who would likely cheat on you with one of your best friends?... Danm i'm getting all the bad ones." Gab siad as the cards said it was her.

"Now Lily what do we do now and why is there three cards left?" James asked

"Hold on ... let me show you." as she picked up the pile of cards under the ace of Harts (James) and counted them up. "Ok Harts it Love Spades Is sex diamonds is chance and clubs is fights... 13 love...15 percent of the time we have fights...and another 15 percent of the time we are together we are having sex... and 24 chance... Now Sirius ...14 fights...33 chance...10 sex...13 love...Remus...30 fights...19 sex...6 love...and 15 chance... now gab...10 sex...12 fights ... no chance...32 love... ok now these three cards shows who i love who loves me and who ill marry."

"Do what?" everyone says

"Watch I love spades (Sirius) Sirius loves me and im going to marry Remus." Lily said at once. _'man I was hoping that would have been James.'_

"Shit look at the time its past curfew." James said afterwards

"I didnt think that would take as long as it did well im going to bed since we have classes tomorrow night everyone you all can sleep on the couches if you wanna." Lily said as she got up and when to her room.

"Night guys." James said as he left to his room.

(Ok the game really wasn't made up I call it the aces game to explan a little be better. you take all four aces out and name then four different people if u r a guy u name them after girls you like but if you are a gal then you name then four guys unless your gay ... anyways... and you as a question then flip a card and it tell you who it is and then you lay one card on each ace and so on and so on then when you only have 3 cards left you count the cards up 10, J Q K is 10 point ans the other numbers are the same as the number... then you take the last three cards and say I love and flip and thats who you love then flip again and said loves me and then im gonna marry flip and thats who your gonna marry.)

Hey everyone sorry soo short ummm i dont own a thing wish i did but i dont sorry to dissappoint you


End file.
